Fast Lover
by KAmichiZU
Summary: Jaejoong jatuh cinta dengan Yunho hanya karena ava twitter Yunho adl seekor gajah. Yoochun harus merelakan cintanya untuk sang Kakak, Apakah Jaejoong mau menikah dg Yoochun?. YAOI/YunJae/YooSu/ChunJae. Little M  ? . kurang EYD. plis RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Fast Love(r)

Author : Nodame

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun

Genre : Fluff (?), Angst (?), Romance (?)

Diclaimer : DBSK punya saia.. *ditendang readers

* * *

><p>Slurrrrrppppp..<p>

Sluuurrrpppp..

Jung Yunho masih menatap lawan bicaranya dengan dingin, sementara mulutnya sibuk menyedot jus tomat yang sudah habis di dalam gelasnya. Orang di depannya ini malah asyik berceloteh tanpa menghiraukan aura kebosanan yang Yunho tunjukan.

".. aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu.." Yunho berkedip perlahan, pikirannya mencoba mencerna kalimat sederhana yang sepertinya menandakan kalau pertemuan mereka hampir di akhiri. Syukurlah Yunho tidak akan lama lagi pulang ke rumah dan tidur, lalu dengan cepat dia akan melupakan pertemuan dengan teman baru nya ini. Tapi sebelum itu…

"apa benar kau seorang namja?" Yunho menjauhkan gelas kosongnya, namja didepannya menghela nafas, dia bosan pada Yunho yang sangat terlihat meragukan identitasnya sebagai 'namja'.

"tentu saja… memangnya kau mau lihat 'punya ku' agar kau percaya?"

"heh?" Yunho melotot, dia sedikit berharap juga kalau namja didepannya ini akan mengatakan hal yang seperti itu, tapi.. apa namja ini serius akan memperlihatkannya pada Yunho? Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"aku namja… kau lihat? Aku tak punya dada"

Yunho tidak sempat mengelak saat namja ini menarik tangannya dan meletakannya di dada kirinya. Blush! Muka Yunho berubah semerah tomat.

"a-a-a-a-ku tahu.." Yunho menarik tangannya kembali ke atas meja.

"aku punya dua tiket taman bermain, kau mau menemaniku kesana?" Yunho melihat dua tiket tidak jauh dari tangan halusnya. Yunho kembali menatap namja yang sempat ia kira yeoja itu dengan bingung. Harus kah dia menolak? Yang benar saja, baru pertama kali bertemu langsung berkencan? Tunggu, kencan? Yunho kembali memikirkannya, mereka berdua itu namja. Apa ini masih bisa di sebut 'kencan' ?

"aku mohon…" _puppy eyes no jutsu_. Yunho selalu menamakannya demikian, mungkin akibat dia sering menonton anime naruto. 'ukkhh… mati aku..' batin Yunho. Lawan bicaranya ini mengeluarkan aura 'minta di kasihani lalu di bawa pulang untuk di pelihara' atau harus di tambahkan dengan penjelasan 'di masukan ke dalam saku lalu di mandikan?'

Blush!

Muka Yunho memerah akibat pikiran pervertnya sendiri, Yunho menutup mulutnya. Kulit wajahnya terasa panas.

"aku tidak bisa.."

"wae?"

"mianhe.. Jaejoong ssi.. aku.. ada urusan keluarga.."

"ah.. sayang sekali.." namja yang di panggil Jaejoong itu terlihat kecewa dan sedih. Sungguh Yunho merasa aneh, dia tidak tega membuat wajah yang tadi ia pikir menyebalkan berubah menjadi sedih, wajah yang tadi penuh tawa walau ia sendiri merasa bosan berubah menjadi ingin menangis. Jantung Yunho berdebar tidak jelas, tentu saja tidak jelas.. Yunho mungkin masih bisa mengerti apa arti debaran itu kalau saja orang di depannya ini adalah yeoja.. tapi.. dia.. namja. Apa debaran ini masih sama artinya saat orang itu adalah 'berjenis' sama dengannya?. Hati Yunho masih berusaha melawan adanya rasa aneh itu.

"bagaimana kalau besok?" Jaejoong masih berusaha rupanya.

"eh.. eumm aku tidak tahu.." mata Yunho beralih memandang keluar jendela. Bertemu mata dengan Jaejoong membuat jantungnya semakin berdebar.

"baiklah" Jaejoong tersenyum "berikan nomor ponselmu.. biar aku bisa menghubungimu besok"

DEG.

Sumpah demi dewa jashin (?) itu kalimat biasa, tetapi jantung Yunho serasa berhenti berdetak sekian detik. Yunho menatap mata Jaejoong yang jernih, bening dan menghanyutkan. Seolah Yunho sedang berenang di dalam matanya yang tajam.

===xXx===

Yunho selesai membaca komik Naruto yang baru dia beli sepulang dari café tadi sore. Pikirannya melayang sejenak, Kim Jaejoong.

Tok tok tok

"Yunho.. ayo turun.." ibu Yunho membujuk Yunho. Ini sudah yang keempat kali, namun Yunho masih diam tidak menjawab. Dia pura-pura tidur dan tidak perduli.

"ibu mohon yun.. ini sudah ke lima kalinya dia datang dan kau tidak mau menemuinya.. ibu mohon yun.." Yunho tak bergeming.

Tap.. tap… tap tap tap

Langkah itu menjauh, Yunho yakin kalau ibunya kembali menyerah dengan sifat keras kepalanya. Yunho turun dari tempat tidur menuju layar laptopnya yang menyala, dia membuka akun twitternya yang sudah beberapa bulan ini menjadi tempat curahan hatinya, dia tidak memiliki banyak teman dan dia tidak peduli, bukan untuk berteman dia memiliki twitter, ini lebih untuk mencurahkan segala kata-kata yang tidak bisa dia keluarkan didunia nyata. Dan dari sini juga dia bertemu dengan kim Jaejoong,

Tangannya masih diam di keyboard, dia sendiri bingung ingin menulis apa, pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

Park Jungsoo, calon ayah tirinya. Sudah berkali-kali ibunya ingin mereka berkenalan, tetapi Yunho masih belum bisa dan belum ingin bertemu dengannya, ibunya pernah bercerita kalau ia punya anak yang seumuran dengan Yunho, mungkin saja mereka bisa menjadi saudara yang rukun.

**UknowJung **Gelap.

Ambigu, itulah ciri khas tweet Yunho. Dia tidak ingin orang lain bisa membaca situasinya secara langsung, dia tidak berminat dengan filosofi atau jurusan bahasa nantinya, pribadinya memang tertutup.

**KimJJ **keluarlah… bulan sedang bersinar terang RT **UknowJung **Gelap.

**UknowJung **di tempatku mendung.. RT **KimJJ **keluarlah… bulan sedang bersinar terang RT **UknowJung **Gelap.

**KimJJ **kalau begitu.. nyalakanlah lampu! RT** UknowJung **di tempatku mendung..

Yunho tersenyum kecut, selain hatinya yang memang gelap dan sunyi. Rupanya lampu kamarnya pun memang dia matikan, juga _jet audio _yang urung dia nyalakan.

**UknowJung **Akanku nyalakan nanti :-) RT **KimJJ **kalau begitu.. nyalakanlah lampu

Yunho tidak tertarik untuk meneruskan berbincangannya, dia membuka tab baru untuk _browsing_ komik online Naruto yang baru. Selain ia koleksi komiknya Yunho memang rajin meng-update koleksi komik di dalam hardisk miliknya. Atau membaca fanfiksi Naruto juga sering dia lakukan,

**KimJJ UknowJung **bagaimana besok? Kau bisa kan?

10 minuets ago

**UknowJung **tentu.. RT **KimJJ UknowJung **bagaimana besok? Kau bisa kan?

Mungkin besok park jungsoo akan datang kembali, Yunho merasa lebih baik dia menghindari orang itu sesering mungkin.

**KimJJ **baiklah.. kita bertemu jam 10, ok? RT **UknowJung **tentu.. RT **KimJJ UknowJung **bag

**UknowJung **hn.. RT **KimJJ **baiklah.. kita bertemu jam 10, ok?

**KimJJ **kau tidak bekerja besok? RT **UknowJung **hn.. RT **KimJJ **baikla

**UknowJung **tidak.. kau? RT **KimJJ **kau tidak bekerja b

**KimJJ **aku tidak sabar besok :-) RT **UknowJung **tidak

===xXx===

Yunho berdiri tidak jauh dari Jaejoong, menunggu ia selesai dengan telfonnya.

"ne.. aku akan baik-baik saja.. ne.. saranghae.." pik, Jaejoong menutup telfonnya. "ah, Yunho.. kau sudah datang? Kau mengagetkanku hahahaha" Jaejoong merangkul bahu Yunho yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, padahal dia yakin kalau Yunho itu lebih muda darinya.

"pacarmu?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong menggandeng lengan kekar Yunho yang tampak jelas karena Yunho hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan. Yah cuaca hari ini memang panas, sedang kan Jaejoong memakai baju lengan panjang, dia tidak ingin kulit putihnya terbakar.

"heumm… bukan.. adikku" Jaejoong menatap Yunho, dia tersenyum saat menyadari bahwa ekspresi yang Yunho tunjukan adalah ekspresi cemburu. Padahal dia berbohong, Jaejoong memang baru saja menelfon kekasihnya.

"ayo.. aku ingin main.." Jaejoong terkekeh, dia gembira bisa bermain bersama dengan Yunho. Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho menuju wahana Jet Coaster.

Yunho tidak peduli?

Biasanya memang seperti itu, tetapi kali ini, bermain bersama Jaejoong membuatnya sering merona, saat Jaejoong memeluknya di rumah hantu, memegang tangannya dengan erat saat naik Jet Coaster, berlari memeluknya saat seorang badut mengejarnya.

"hahahahaha.. hahah.. badut bodoh! Gyaaaa~~~"

GREB..

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong memeluknya, ini sudah ketiga kalinya Jaejoong mengerjai badut berpakaian donald bebek. Menarik kepalanya atau menendang bokong besarnya. Persis seperti anak kecil,

"ayo lari yun… hahah hahah hahah" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho, berlari kabur dari badut yang mengejarnya. Setelah sedikit jauh dari badut itu merekapun duduk di sebuah bangku untuk melepas lelah.

"haaahh haahh haah.. menyenangkan bukan?" Jaejoong nampak sangat kelelahan.

"kau ini jahat sekali.." Yunho sebenarnya tidak tega melihat badut itu dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Jaejoong,

"biar saja.. ia memang pantas mendapatkannya, hahahaha"

"mwo?" Yunho sedikit marah mendengarnya, dia memang bukan teman badut itu, tapi entah kenapa perkataan Jaejoong kali ini sedikit.. keterlaluan.

"mereka selalu terlihat gembira.. aku tidak suka.." mimik wajah Jaejoong berubah serius. "sekali-kali membuat mereka marah bagus juga.. mereka jadi olahraga kan? Hahahaha.." ujar Jaejoong tanpa beban.

Yunho semakin tidak mengerti pribadi Jaejoong.

Dari arah belakang Jaejoong, seorang badut membawa seember air, dia bersiap menyiram Jaejoong dan..

BYUUURRR!

"Yunho.."

Bukannya menarik tangan Jaejoong atau mendorongnya agar menjauh dari siraman air itu, malah Yunho memeluk Jaejoong untuk melindunginya, hal yang bodoh mengingat mereka berdua menjadi basah walaupun badan Jaejoong tidak sebasah Yunho. Sang badut buru-buru melepas kepala bebeknya,

"omo… mianhe.. jongmal mianhe…" berkali-kali badut itu membungkuk pada Yunho, meminta maaf. "mianhe…"

"tidak apa-apa.." Yunho melepas pelukannya. Jaejoong menatap tajam badut yang sudah menyiramnya tadi,

"dasar Junsu bodoh! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" bentaknya.

"eh?" Jaejoong mengenal orang ini?

"mianhe.. hyung tapi kau juga salah.. kenapa kau senang sekali mengerjaiku tadi hah? Kau pikir ini gara-gara siapa?" Junsu tidak mau mengalah.

"aaiiissshhh.." gerutu Jaejoong. "cepat ambil handukku.." perintah Jaejoong. Junsu berlari ke suatu tempat,

"kau mengenalnya?" Yunho jadi bingung. Jaejoong sepertinya punya segudang rahasia yang mengejutkan,

"heum,.. dia juniorku saat SMA.."

Beberapa menit kemudian Junsu kembali dengan membawa handuk, Jaejoong dengan cekatan menyeka tubuh Yunho. "sebentar.. aku akan segera kembali.. Junsu.. jaga orang ini.." Junsu hanya mengangguk, tidak berani melawan. Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan mereka,

"halo.. aku kim Junsu.. kau?"

"jung Yunho.." mereka bersalaman.

"eh? Jung Yunho? Kau.. jung..?"

"ne.. aku jung Yunho… jung.." Junsu merasa pernah mendengar namanya di suatu tempat. "kau teman Jaejoong?"

"ne.. kami sudah berteman cukup lama.. enam tahun.."

"oohh.. kalian.. terlihat sangat akrab.." pancing Yunho, agak curiga kalau mereka berhubungan lebih dari teman.

"ah.. ani.. kami hanya akrab sebagai teman.." Junsu tersenyum dengan manis. Wajahnya berubah manly, padahal tadi dia terlihat cukup cantik. Lagi-lagi Yunho berpikir aneh tentang lelaki.

"ini.. pakailah.." seseorang berkostum Mickey Mouse mendekati Yunho dan menyerahkan sepasang baju. Baju baru, seperti sengaja di beli "maaf kalau ukurannya tidak pas.. tapi mungkin saja pas.." Yunho merasa mengenal suara ini.

"kim Jaejoong?"

Kepala boneka mickey itu di lepas, dan nampaklah wajah cantik Jaejoong dengan rambut panjangannya yang diikat sembarang,

"heumm.. pakailah.." Junsu mengambil kepala donaldnya, dia merasa harus pergi menjauhi mereka.

"kau.." Yunho tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya.

"ne.. aku bekerja disini.." Jaejoong tersenyum "pulanglah.. maaf.. hari ini jadwalku bekerja…" Jaejoong segera memakai kembali kepala mickey mousenya, dia merasa matanya panas, dan ingin menangis. Dia tidak ingin Yunho mengetahui pekerjaannya. Airmata Jaejoong mengalir di dalam, dia takut Yunho akan malu berteman dengannya. Pengalaman yang sudah-sudah banyak teman barunya yang tidak mau berteman dengannya saat tahu pekerjaan asli Jaejoong, padahal.. apa salahnya bekerja menjadi badut? Lagipula gajinya lumayan. Hanya Junsu dan kekasihnya lah yang mau menerima Jaejoong apa adanya.

"aku akan menunggumu… berusahalah.."

Jaejoong terhenyak, bukan ekspresi menghina atau pergi tanpa kata. Yunho tersenyum manis dan mengusap kepala boneka itu dengan lembut. Dia meninggalkan Jaejoong, mencari toilet untuk berganti pakaian.

"mianhe…" ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati kerumunan anak kecil, tubuhnya mulai bergoyang menghibur anak kecil itu.

"kau menarik, Jaejoong.." ujar Yunho yang melihat 'pekerjaan' Jaejoong dari jauh.

===xXx===

Hari mulai malam, Jaejoong telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Taman bermain ini sudah sepi, matanya berkeliling mencari sosok jung Yunho. Ia tersenyum kecut, Yunho tidak mungkin menunggunya.

Drrrtt drrrtt..

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar, sebuah email.

_'kau sudah selesai? Apa hari ini kau bisa ikut dengan kami?'_

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Dengan cekatan Jaejoong membalas email itu,

_'Mianhe chagi, sepertinya tidak bisa.. aku lelah sekali.. lain kali ya?'_

Beberapa menit kemudian muncul balasan,

_'aku mengerti.. istirahat lah chagi.. doakan aku semoga kali ini aku berhasil.. saranghae :-* '_

_'nado..'_

Tidak terasa lagi, debaran itu.. sudah tidak ada. Debaran yang selalu muncul untuk kekasihnya.. tidak ada..

"kau disini?"

Brak..dung..

Kepala Mickey mouse itu terjatuh begitu saja, Jaejoong sangat terkejut melihat orang ini ada disini,

"Yunho?"

"aku membeli ini.. ayo kita makan.." Yunho duduk disamping Jaejoong, membuka bungkusan MacD. Jaejoong masih berdiri, dia merasa jantung berdebar dengan cepat.

Debaran itu beralih, jung Yunho telah membuat kim Jaejoong jatuh cinta lagi.

"duduklah.." Yunho menepuk tempat kosong disebelah kiri nya. Jaejoong pun duduk, dia mengambil chesse burger yang Yunho ulurkan.

"gomawo.." dengan masih mengenakan kostumnya, Jaejoong memakan burgernya.

"enak?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Yunho sudah mulai memaklumi getaran aneh di dalam dadanya, setelah mencoba banyak wahana di taman bermain ini *apa hubungannya coba?* dia mulai bisa mengontrol getaran atau yang biasa di sebut debaran cinta ini mengalun lebih lembut dan menyenangkan. Bukan hal yang ingin Yunho tolak lagi. mungkin benar kalau dia mulai mencintai Jaejoong.

"akan ku antar kau pulang.." Jaejoong selesai berganti pakaian. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di ruang ganti, hanya berdua. Jaejoong mengambil tasnya di dalam loker, menutupnya dengan gemetar. Jaejoong berbalik,

BRRAAAKKK

"eummpphh.."

"…"

Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa Yunho berubah agresif seperti ini. Menciumnya? Jaejoong tidak pernah membayangkan kalau seorang jung Yunho akan berani menciumnya, laki-laki pendiam ini, yang baru dua hari dia dekati, apakah perasaannya bersambut? Apakah jung Yunho juga mencintainya? Jaejoong tidak peduli, dia membalas ciuman Yunho.

"haahh.. maaf.." Yunho menyapu bibirnya dengan lengannya. baru satu menit mereka berciuman Yunho sudah kembali dengan kesadarannya. Mencium Jaejoong? Dia sudah gila.

"tidak apa-apa.." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya, dia berjalan mendahului Yunho.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai halte bis dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun yang mau mengawali pembicaraan.

"aku pergi.." kata Jaejoong saat bisnya membuka pintu. Jaejoong berdiri sebelum pintu bis itu benar-benar tertutup. Yunho masih diam, tapi matanya tajam menatap mata besar Jaejoong.

Bluussss..

Pintu bis tertutup dan mulai melaju. Jaejoong naik kedalam bis, matanya masih menatap Yunho yang perlahan menjauhinya. Refleks Ia mengambil ponselnya menelfon Yunho.

"…."

"Joongie.." suara Yunho terdengar berat.

"Yunnie.." panggilan yang keluar begitu saja, "Yunnie.." suara Jaejoong bergetar,

"saranghae.." ujar Yunho, membuat lutut Jaejoong lemas seketika. Dia terduduk di salah satu bangku.

"mianhe.. yun.."

"….. " Yunho tidak mengerti, apa dia baru saja di tolak?

===xXx===

Yunho baru sampai di depan rumahnya, sebuah mobil yang dia yakini bukan mobil ibunya terparkir di depan rumahnya. Dia membuka pintu pekarangan rumahnya, setelah melihat ada beberapa sepatu yang asing baginya dia buru-buru masuk dan berlari ke ruang tamu,

"Yunho ya.."

"kau.." mata elang Yunho menangkap dua sosol manusia yang tidak begitu ia kenal, tapi ia bisa menebak siapa kedua pria itu. Satu orang diantara mereka terlihat tidak jauh beda dengan umurnya,

"syukurlah kau sudah pulang, kemari.. ibu kenalkan pada calon ayahmu.." ibu Yunho tersenyum senang, akhirnya dia bisa mempertemukan dua laki-laki yang amat dia cintai.

"Yunho.. ini adalah Park Jungsoo dan di sebelahnya adalah anak beliau.. Park Yoochun" orang yang bernama Park Jungsoo mengulurkan tangannya.

"apa kabar?" Yunho hanya mengangguk dan menyambut tangan jungsoo. Matanya berpindah pada lelaki tampan di sebelahnya.

"halo hyung…" Yunho tersenyum, ternyata kedua orang ini tidak buruk juga.

Kedua calon saudara itu berbincang meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya,

"aku menyukaimu.."

-C.U.T- 

a/n : Di tunggu komennya yeorobun ^^.

RnR Pleaseeeee~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Fast Love(r)

Author : Nodame

Cast : DBSK

Genre : Fluff (?), Angst (?), Romance (?)

Diclaimer : DBSK punya saia.. *ditendang readers

"uhuk!" Yunho tersendak, baru beberapa menit mereka berbincang, kini orang didepannya sudah menyatakan suka?

"hahahah, kau lucu hyung.." Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho. "aku menyukaimu sebagai hyung ku.." Yoochun memamerkan senyum evilnya "lagipula aku sudah punya pacar, khekhekhekhe.."

"benarkah? Heheeheh" ujar Yunho, malu.

"dia.. adalah orang yang sangat ku cintai, cantik dan lembut.." Yoochun menatap langit, membayangkan wajah pacarnya yang dia rindukan.

"ajaklah kemari.. aku ingin mengenalnya.."

".. aku tahu.. kau adalah orang baik hyung.. walaupun kita baru bertemu.. tapi aku bisa merasakan kalau kau orang yang hangat dan menyenangkan" Yoochun ingin memeluk Yunho tapi tidak jadi. "sebenarnya, dia sudah beberapa kali ku ajak kemari.. tapi saat itu kau tidak mau menemui kami" wajah Yoochun berubah menjadi melankolis.

"Yoochun-ah.. kau beruntung.."

"hah?" Yoochun tersenyum dengan sangat evilnya "yah, hyung.. dari ekspresimu.. dan aura yang mengelilingimu.. kau terlihat sedang jatuh cinta huh?"

"hahaha, kau benar.."

Memang inilah yang menarik dari persahabatan antar pria, mereka tidak perlu waktu lama untuk saling berbagi rahasia.

"lalu? Siapa gadismu hyung? Apa dia cantik?"

"dia saaaaaangat cantik" Yunho membayangkan wajah Jaejoong, berbagai ekspresi Jaejoong dia bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas "dan dia bukan seorang gadis" Yunho menoleh ke arah Yoochun, mulutnya terbuka, ia terkejut.

"namja?" kata Yoochun. Dan Yunho pun mengangguk. "aku tidak menyangkanya hyung.. kita sama.. hahahah"

"eh?"

"pacarku.. juga.. seorang namja.." padahal tadinya Yoochun ingin merahasiakannya, namun mengetahui hyungnya juga 'sealiran' dengannya, tanpa ragu Yoochun mengatakan rahasianya pada Yunho.

"hahahah, jongmal?" Yunho merasa senang, entah kenapa. Yoochun pun tertawa senang,

"apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?" Yoochun semakin tertarik dengan cerita Yunho.

"sudah…"

"dia jawab apa?"

"sepertinya.. dia menolakku.."

"omo.." tampang Yoochun berubah prihatin.

"wajar saja sih.. aku baru mengenalnya selama beberapa hari.. hehehehe"

"ah, itu tidak aneh hyung.. mungkin karena dia tidak percaya kalau kau serius mengatakannya.. coba dengan cara yang romantis hyung.. aku yakin dia tidak akan menolak.. kau terlalu tampan untuk di tolak.." Yoochun mencoba memberi semangat pada calon kakaknya.

"Yoochun-ah.. ayo kita pulang.."

"ah ne.. appa. hyung.. aku pulang dulu.."

"ne.."

"besok aku akan datang dengan pacarku….. kami akan membantumu hyung.. hwaiting!" Yunho jadi merasa bersemangat.

"gomawo Yoochun-ah.."

Yunho sedang bersiap tidur saat ada pesan di ponselnya,

"heumm.." Yunho membukanya dengan malas,

_'kau marah padaku?'_

_-Kim Jaejoong_

_'Ani.. kau sudah sampai di rumah? Ini sudah malam. _

_Cepatlah tidur.'_

_-Jung Yunho_

_'sudah dari tadi,, baiklah, selamat tidur'_

_-Kim Jaejoong_

_'sa|_

Yunho berpikir lagi, apa ini tidak apa-apa?

_'sara|_

Yunho menghapus textnya, tidak jadi ia kirimkan. Yunho ingin menjernihkan kepalanya lebih dulu.

Sementara di tempat Jaejoong,

"bogoshipo…" sepasang tangan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong menggidik saat lehernya mulai diciumi, salah satu tangannya mulai nakal masuk kedalam kaos tidurnya.

"emmmh.. Chunnie…"

===xXx===

Setelah bersusah payah berdebat dengan Yoochun akhirnya Yunho berada di dapur, mengaduk tiga cangkir teh hangat. Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menghindar,

"hyung.. kau lama.." Yoochun tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Yunho,

"maaf.." ucap Yunho singkat.

"aku pergi dulu hyung.."

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku ingin membeli rokok.. ehehehe"

Yunho menelan ludahnya. Itu berarti kini dia berdua saja dengan Jaejoong.

Setengah jam yang lalu, Yoochun datang bersama dengan kekasihnya, Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sempat terdiam karena saling terkejut. Namun mereka bisa menguasai keadaan saat Yoochun memeluk pinggang Jaejoong, membuat mereka sadar dimana posisi mereka sekarang.

Di kamar Yunho, Jaejoong melihat-lihat foto Yunho di dinding kamar, beberapa foto saat Yunho masih SMA dan lulus kuliah. Juga ada tumpukan komik, tertata rapi di sebuah meja.

"silahkan.." Yunho duduk di kasurnya.

"heum.."

"jadi.. kau pacar Yoochun?"

"ne.."

"kau mempermainkanku Jaejoong.. kau bersikap manja padaku padahal kau punya pacar? Kau anggap aku ini apa? Boneka mainanmu?" kata Yunho sambil menahan amarahnya,

"aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.." ucap Jaejoong datar.

"lalu apa maksudmu mendekatiku?"

"tidak ada.."

"apa?"

"jung Yunho.. tolong.. jangan berlebihan.. anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu, kita belum lama kenal kan? Pasti hal itu tidak terlalu sulit kau lakukan.." ucap Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi, pandangan matanya kosong.

"ini salah.." gumam Yunho.

"tidak ada yang salah tuan jung.. aku adalah kekasih adikmu, Park Yoochun"

Bukan hanya Yunho, Jaejoong pun merasakan sakit di dadanya. Membohongi perasaannya sendiri, mengabaikan Yunho yang juga menyukainya? Ini lebih sulit daripada kelihatannya. Hanya orang yang pernah memiliki perasaan sama yang bisa memahami perasaan mereka saat ini.

"ini tidak mudah.. tapi harus kulakukan.. demi kita.. demi Yoochun" lirih Jaejoong.

"aku pulang.." Yoochun membuka pintu kamar Yunho "eh? Ada apa ini? Kenapa suasananya begitu tegang? Gwenchana chagi?"

"aku.. harus pulang Chunnie.." Jaejoong mengambil tas selempangnya "eh? Kau kan tidak kerja?"

"Junsu sakit, aku harus menjaganya.."

"benarkah? Kalau begitu ayo kuantar.." Yunho marah. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa masuk pembicaraan mereka, walau dia mengenal Junsu tetapi, mulutnya seakan terkunci melihat keintiman kedua orang ini.

"tidak usah.. kau temani Yunho hyung saja"

Hyung? Yunho benar-benar tidak ingin bersaudara dengan orang ini. Aku tidak sudi dia memanggilku 'hyung'! hati Yunho berkoar namun mulutnya membisu.

"eh, baiklah.. kalau begitu nanti malam aku ke rumahmu ne?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"aku pulang dulu hyung.." Jaejoong berharap Yunho membalasnya tapi Yunho hanya diam. Yoochun memandang dua orang itu bergantian, dia yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu saat dia pergi tadi. Jaejoong pun pulang setelah Yoochun mencium keningnya.

"kalian bertengkar?"

"tidak.." Yunho meminum tehnya supaya sedikit tenang.

"kau suka pada pacarku?"

"uhuk!" Yunho tersendak,

"…. Benarkah?"

"Yoochun-ah.. tidak seperti itu.." dia berusaha menyangkal,

"…" Yoochun tidak bereaksi. Otaknya sedang mencoba berpikir,

===xXx===

"ada apa hyung?" Junsu menemui Jaejoong di ruang tamu, tidak biasanya sahabatnya ini ke rumahnya. Biasanya Jaejoong bersama dengan Yoochun, ini kan malam minggu.

"kau sedang sakit kan? Makanya aku datang menjengukmu"

"hah? Kenapa kau ini? Aku kan hanya sakit gigi, tidak perlu heboh begitu.." Junsu menghempaskan pantat bebeknya ke sofa.

Junsu bukan orang miskin yang rela bekerja di taman bermain menjadi seorang badut. Dia hanya menyukai anak kecil dan menganggap pekerjaannya yang sekarang adalah hobi. Pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya adalah seorang penyanyi café. Tidak seperti Jaejoong yang memang keluarga kurang mampu, Jaejoong berada di seoul sebatang kara, lima tahun lalu dia nekat pindah ke seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan, tapi ada daya, tanpa ijazah hanya ini yang sanggup dia lakukan.

"mana Yoochun?"

Dan sebelum Yoochun berpacaran dengan Jaejoong, mereka bertiga adalah sahabat, sampai sekarang.

"dia bersama Yunho.."

"omo, jadi benar kalau Yunho itu calon kakak Yoochun..?" Jaejoong mengangguk.

"… kau harus memilih hyung.."

"ne?"

"Yoochun atau Yunho"

"aku tidak tahu su…"

"lihatlah akibat keisenganmu hyung.. sekarang kau jatuh cinta pada Yunho.."

"sudahlah su.. jangan dibahas.." Jaejoong menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa yang empuk, kepalanya pusing.

"aaiiisshh, kau ini.. padahal Chunnie itu pasangan yang tepat bagimu, dia baik, tampan dan sangat menyukaimu.. kenapa kau malah ingin selingkuh sih?"

"aku hanya ingin berteman dengan Yunho.. tweetnya selalu ambigu dan terkesan tertutup, mengundangku untuk jauh lebih mengenal pribadinya"

"cuih, jujur saja kau memang tertarik gara-gara melihat avatarnya hyung…"

"yah.. memang.. avatarnya seekor gajah, hhahahah bukankah itu hal yang tidak biasa?" Jaejoong tersenyum mengenang hal itu. Seekor gajah, Jaejoong memang sangat menyukai hewan bertelinga lebar itu "kau sudah baikkan kan su? Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu.. heheheh" ucap Jaejoong tanpa dosa.

"saatnya memberi 'jatah' huh?" sindir Junsu.

"hahahahah, yah begitulah…" ucap Jaejoong, wajahnya cerah saat membicarakan Yunho, tapi dia juga tidak bisa melewatkan malam tanpa sedikit sentuhan kekasihnya.

"gwenchana?" Yoochun menciumi bahu Jaejoong yang terbuka. Ok, bukan hanya bahu, mereka berdua sekarang hanya berpelukan dengan selimut yang menutupi kulit mereka. Mereka memang habis melakukan.. ya kalian tahu apa itu.

"ne.." Jaejoong masih memunggungi Yoochun, dia masih enggan melihat wajah Yoochun, lebih tepatnya takut Yoochun bisa membaca pikirannya saat ia melihat mata Jaejoong. Yoochun bukan peramal, dia hanya pandai menebak isi hati orang dan, tebakannya selalu 90% benar. Pernah juga Yoochun berpikir untuk menjadi peramal, dia pikir jidat lebarnya cukup meyakinkan pelanggannya.

"kau pasti sedang ada masalah kan chagi?"

"ani.." jawab Jaejoong malas. Yoochun mengulurkan tangannya membelai tangan Jaejoong.

"Joongie.. soal pekerjaanmu.. bisakah kau berhenti saja?"

"huh? Wae? Apa salah? Kau malu?"

"aniya.." ucap Yoochun mendesah, bibirnya masih menjelajah punggung Jaejoong. "aku ingin kau jadi istriku.. kau mengurus rumah saja, biar aku yang bekerja.. bagaimana?"

Lamaran? Ini membuat Jaejoong semakin takut saja "molla.. aku masih menikmati pekerjaanku.."

"begitukah?" Yoochun memeluk pinggang Jaejoong erat. "tidurlah.." cup, Yoochun mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong "terima kasih untuk hari ini, saranghae.." Jaejoong tidak membalas, dia berpura-pura tidur.

Yunho datang ke taman bermain, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Jaejoong, lalu tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri nampak badut mickey mouse yang berjalan sedikit pincang.

"Jaejoong?" gumam Yunho. Dia berlari mendekati badut itu, menepuk bahunya dan mata merekapun bertemu.

"Joongie.."

"Yun.."

"kau kenapa? Apa kau jatuh? Kenapa kakimu?"

"aku tidak apa-apa yun.." Jaejoong melepas kepala bonekanya. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat, rambutnya yang dia ikat asal-asalan terlihat basah dan berantakan namun cantik. "ini hanya karena ulah Yoochun.." Yunho tahu apa yang Jaejoong maksud ".. semalam.." tuntas Jaejoong. Tidak mau menambah sakit hati Yunho, mungkin dia memang harus memilih Yoochun, Yunho belum tentu bisa mencintainya sebaik Yoochun. Walaupun Jaejoong juga sangat menginginkan Yunho, tetapi ia tidak bisa, anda mereka bertemu lebih cepat.

GREB..

"andwe.. andwe.." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, rambut Jaejoong yang basah ia biarkan menempel di wajahnya yang berada tepat di belakangnya. "aku.. aku mencintaimu Joongie.. aku mencintaimu…" tangan Yunho erat memeluk bahu Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu hanya menunduk, ia sedang menahan airmatanya. Hatinya galau tidak bisa membalas perasaan Yunho yang seharusnya bisa saja ia balas, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Yunnie.." Jaejoong membalikan tubuhnya, dia tidak ingin memeluk Yunho yang sama sekali bukan kekasihnya, tetapi tubuhnya berkhianat padanya. Tubuhnya tidak kuasa menahan rasa untuk memeluk lelaki ini dengan erat, seolah-olah ini adalah kesempatan yang terakhir.

"kau yakin itu Jaejoong hyung?" Junsu mengompres pipinya, dia masih sakit gigi.

"memang siapa lagi yang memakai kostum mickey mouse selain pacarku?" Yoochun menghabiskan secangkir kopinya sekali teguk. "tambah!" dia terlihat kesal saat tidak sengaja memergoki Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpelukan.

"aish.." Junsu dengan berat hati membuatkan secangkir kopi lagi. masih lebih baik dibanding kalau dia merokok sih,

"sudahlah Chun.. jangan dipikirkan.."

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" BRAK! Yoochun memukul meja "aku harus melakukan sesuatu!" Yoochun tersenyum evil.

"apa?"

"menikah… hahahahahaha…" secepatnya Yoochun menelfon appanya..

"appa… siapkan pesta pernikahan."

"mwo? Kau bicara apa Chun?" jungsoo tidak mengerti.

"turuti saja appa.. anakmu akan menikah besok.. arrachi?" pik. Yoochun menyuruh ayahnya seperti menyuruh pembantunya, apakah mungkin jungsoo ssi bukan ayah kandung park Yoochun? Hahahaah.. ini memang sudah sifat Yoochun yang selalu menganggap kalau ayah nya lahir untuk melayaninya.

"kau serius?" Junsu sebenarnya masih ragu akan ulah sahabat gila nya ini.

"jangan beritahu hal ini pada kim Jaejoong tanpa ijinku atau kau akan mati Kim Junsu.." ucap Yoochun serius. Junsu yakin, wajahnya memang serius, bahkan lebih serius dibandingkan saat Yoochun membicarakan saham perusahaan bersama dengan ayah Junsu.

Drrrrtt drrrrtt drrrrttt

"uunnggghhh…" mata Yunho mengerjap, wajahnya sembab. Tangannya meraba-raba meja nakas yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur mencari ponselnya yang bergetar.

"yeoboseyo…" nada suara Yunho masih mengantuk, diapun masih enggan berpisah dari bantal, Yunho menjawab telfon sambil tiduran.

"hyung?" penelfon itu terkejut, suara ini bukan yang ia harapkan untuk menjawab sambungannya. 'ini ponsel Jaejoong kan?'

"ne.. nuguya?"

"…." Jeda sebentar "ini aku.. Yoochun, hyung… eummhh.. hyung.. besok pagi.. datanglah ke gereja xxx jam xxx, bajunya sudah kusiapkan kau tanya saja nanti pada umma, ne?"

"eh? Memang ada apa?"

"kau akan tahu besok… annyeong.." Yoochun memutuskan telfonnya. Yunho tak mengerti, masih sepuluh jam lagi. tidak masalah kan kalau dia tidur beberapa jam lagi.

"heummhh…"

"siapa yun?"

"Yoochun…" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong "sudahlah.. tidur saja lagi.."

Apa ada yang bisa menebak mereka telah melakukan apa? Hhahahahah pervert mind.. mereka kini tidur tanpa sehelai benangpun, pakaian mereka sudah entah berada dimana. Tubuh putih mulus Jaejoong di penuhi berbagai kissmark, bibirnya membengkak karena ciuman yang liar, rambutnya basah oleh keringat. Kulit coklat Yunho pun tidak berbeda dengan kondisi Jaejoong.

Ting tong… ting tong…

"heumm…" Jaejoong yang sedang menikmati hangatnya tubuh Yunho terpaksa turun, mengambil celana panjang yang entah punya Yunho atau miliknya, memakai kemeja berwarna hitam yang hanya dia pasangankan kancingnya di tengah. Dengan matanya yang masih belum terbuka sempurna ia melenggang membuka pintu flatnya.

"Yoochun?"

Yoochun syock melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang berantakan, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, kemejanya yang tak terkancing sempurna dan celana panjang yang Jaejoong lupa memasang kancingnya *author ngeces…* hanya resleting sedikit terbuka menampakan perutnya yang rata. Juga.. banyak tanda merah di leher Jaejoong yang Yoochun yakini itu bukan miliknya, tanda itu masih terlihat baru. Jadi benar kalau Yunho sedang ada di dalam? Yoochun melirik ke dalam flat Jaejoong.

Yoochun terdiam cukup lama, kesadaran Jaejoong berangsur pulih, dia menjadi gugup. Matanya menangkap sepatu Yunho yang berserakan di ruang tamu.

"ini.. besok.. kau datang ya.." Yoochun menyerahkan kotak. Yoochun tersenyum namun raut wajahnya terlihat kecewa dan sedih.

"eh?"

"datanglah dengan cantik.." Yoochun membelai pipi Jaejoong, menyentuh rambutnya yang menempel karena basah.

"kau mau masuk?" ragu Jaejoong menawarkannya tetapi, ini supaya terlihat wajar saja sih. Dalam hatinya ia berdoa agar Yoochun menolak tawarannya.

"tidak usah, aku sedang buru-buru.." cup. Yoochun mengecup dahi Jaejoong, Yoochun teramat menyayangi lelaki ini. Dia tidak ingin marah pada lelaki berparas cantik seperti Jaejoong, dia tidak tega membuat wajah sempurna ini menangis ataupun terluka. "sudah malam.. tidurlah.. annyeong.." Yoochun melambaikan tangannya lalu pergi.

"tumben dia tidak bilang 'saranghae' …" Jaejoong menutup pintu, dan saat dia berbalik bibirnya langsung menabrak sesuatu, bibir Yunho.

"siapa?"

"Yoo-Yoochun.." glek, Jaejoong menelan ludahnya sulit. Yunho tanpa beban melenggang didepan Jaejoong hanya menggunakan celana jins yang sudah pasti milik Jaejoong, dia tidak mengancingnya karena ukuran pinggang Jaejoong terlalu kecil, tidak muat di tubuhnya.

"wae? Tubuhku menggodamu lagi?"

"mwo?" wajah Jaejoong memerah, malu dan ingin lagi. 'sesuatu' itu pernah ada di mulutnya dan dia menginginkannya kembali "uukkhh…"

"ayo.. aku masih punya beberapa jam lagi disini, lebih baik kita manfaatkan.."

"hah?" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong ke dalam kamar. Kotak yang Yoochun berikan terjatuh begitu saja tanpa Jaejoong pedulikan isinya keluar dari tempatnya. Satu stel jas dan sepatu berwarna putih.

Kamar Jaejoong kembali diisi suara desahan dari kedua orang yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

===xXx===

"Junsu!" Junsu buru-buru keluar dari kamar, dia langsung melihat Yoochun sedang duduk di ruang tamunya.

"ada angin apa lagi kau kemari…?" kata Junsu kesal.

"aku menginap disini ya?"

"kau bertengkar dengan Jaejoong?"

"entahlah.." Yoochun menghela nafasnya berat "mereka berdua ada di flat Jaejoong, aku tidak yakin mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa.. aku yakin malam ini telah terjadi sesuatu.."

"kau yakin sekali…"

Yoochun tak menjawab. Dia tertidur, tepatnya.. pura-pura tidur.

Junsu mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti Yoochun. Junsu ikut sedih kalau Yoochun sedih,

"yah.. Yoochun-ah.. aku sangat menyukaimu.. tapi kenapa yang ada di pikiranmu itu hanya Jaejoong, huh?"

Gereja xxx waktu yang sudah di tentukan (?)

Yunho masih melihat pemandangan gereja yang tidak biasa ini. Banyak bunga, orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan? Apa ini? Pesta pernikahan?

"hyung… aku sudah menunggumu.. ayo masuk…" Yoochun memeluk Yunho dan membawanya ke dalam geraja.

"siapa yang menikah chun?"

"saudaraku ^_^" Yoochun mempersilahkan Yunho duduk di bangku paling depan, sama sekali tidak ada perasaan apapun. Yunho menganggap ini hanya pesta pernikahan yang biasa saja.

"Junsu-ah? Kau dimana?.. ne.. cepatlah.. sudah hampir siap" Yoochun memasukan ponselnya, "hyung.. aku pergi dulu.." Yunho yang mengangguk. Kalau ada Junsu mungkin saja ada Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum senang.

"Su.. apa sudah rapi?" Jaejoong dan Junsu berada di sebuah ruangan sebuah rumah tak jauh dari gereja.

"kau cantik eh, tampan sekali hyung.. eukyangkyang.." Junsu membantu merapikan rambut coklat Jaejoong,

"Chunnie… ne.. aku di ruangan pengantin.. iyah, jae hyung sudah siap.. ne.. tunggu kami.." pik. Junsu menyudahi telfonnya.

"apa maksudmu Su?"

"hah? Sudahlah hyung.. ayo.. ikut aku.." Jaejoong merasakan firasat buruk, 'Yoochun akan menikahinya tanpa memberitahunya?' ini gila, pikir Jaejoong. "ayooo…" tenaga Junsu tak bisa disamakan dengan fisik imutnya, bahkan dia sanggup menarik Jaejoong sampai ke depan pintu gereja yang terbuka lebar. Semua mata tertuju padanya, perlahan para hadirin berdiri menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong.

Yunho yang duduk dideretan paling depan tercengang melihat siapa calon mempelai 'perempuan'nya dan sementara tempat mempelai lelaki ada Yoochun yang tersenyum manis melihat Jaejoong. Yunho memandang Yoochun dan Jaejoong bergantian.

"dia sangat cantik…" puji ibu Yunho yang berdiri tepat di belakang Yunho. Jaejoong dalam balutan setelan jas berwarna putih membuatnya lebih mirip malaikat di banding pengantin. Junsu yang menggandeng Jaejoong pun terlihat senang, dia bahagia kedua temannya akan berakhir di pelaminan. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga tidak rela,

Ingin rasanya Yunho lari dan tidak melihat kenyataan yang menyakitkan, tepat saat Jaejoong hampir berada didepannya. Sebuah tangan menarik lengan Yunho ke depan sang pendeta. Tidak hanya Jaejoong, Junsu dan Yunhopun bingung dengan apa yang Yoochun lakukan,

"saudaraku.. selamat atas pernikahannya.." bisik Yoochun ketika Jaejoong sudah tepat didepan Yunho. Yoochun berjalan searah dengan Junsu, mereka berdua berdiri sedikit jauh sambil menyaksikan pernikahan Yunho dengan Jaejoong.

"kau ini apa-apaan Chun? Seenaknya saja.." Junsu pelan meninju lengan Yoochun.

"tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini Su…" tangan Yoochun memeluk pinggang Junsu.

Blush.

Wajah Junsu merona,

"mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi bukan?" pandangan Junsu beralih pada Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang mengucapkan ikrar janji suci mereka.

Kini mereka sedang berpesta di sebuah pantai, sambil menunggu sunset. Beberapa tamu menyambut pasangan yunjae dengan tatapan iri dan bahagia, ibu Yunho berkali-kali memuji kecantikan Jaejoong. Sementara Park Jungsoo masih sibuk dengan para tamu undangan.

"Yoochun-ah…" Yunho menyambut Yoochun yang datang mendekatinya,

"selamat hyung.. semoga kalian bahagia.." ucap Yoochun tulus.

"Chunnie.." Jaejoong tidak tahu harus bagaimana, iba? Bahagia? Terkejut? Bagaimanapun dia sama sekali tidak siap akan pernikahan ini. Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan hampa, sejenak dia mengingat saat Yunho mengucapkan janjinya.

Yunho terlihat bingung dan tegang.

Apa keputusan ini tidak salah?

Apa Yunho mencintainya seperti cinta Yoochun padanya?

Mereka baru mengenal beberapa hari… apa dia yakin bisa menikah dengan Jaejoong.. sepenuh hati?

"hyung, kenapa melamun.." Junsu mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas.

"a-aduh.."

"kami permisi dulu…" Yunho yang menyadari keresahan Jaejoong, membawa 'istri'nya menjauhi keramaian pesta. Dia mengajak Jaejoong berjalan menyelusuri pantai yang berwarna '_orange'_,

"wae? Wajahmu sedih sekali.. kau menyesal tidak menikah dengan park Yoochun humm?" Yunho menangkap wajah manis Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya, mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

"hei, kau seperti ingin menangis.." Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang lembut,

"aku.. masih belum percaya yun.. apa kau memang benar menyukaiku? Ingin menikah denganku?" Yunho tersenyum, sekarang dia paham perasaan Jaejoong.

"aku mencintaimu jae… sangat mencintaimu.." Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong erat.

"tapi-"

"percayalah.. walau baru beberapa hari kita saling mengenal.. tapi aku seperti sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak kau bayi.." Yunho mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"gombal…" ujar Jaejoong manja. "kau bahkan tidak mengenalku saat aku masih bayi, mana mungkin kau jatuh cinta padaku? Babo…"

"yah.. terserah kau sajalah.." Yunho semakin merngeratkan pelukannya.

"akh.. aku tidak bisa… eegghh ber…na..fas…"

JEPRET!

"sedang apa chun?" Junsu mendekati Yoochun yang sedang memotret pasangan pengantin mesra itu dengan kamera polaroid.

"heum.. moment indah ini akan sayang sekali di lewatkan su.." Yoochun mengibas-ngibaskan kertas foto. Perlahan-lahan gambar Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang berpelukan terlihat sangat romantis, cahaya matahari yang tenggelam menambah ke romantisan mereka berdua.

"manis sekali,.." Junsu jadi iri.

"kau mau?"

"hah? Apa?"

"kita bisa melakukannya.. jika kau mau"

"Yoochun-ah.." Yoochun tersenyum, dia menarik Junsu ke dalam pelukannya.

TAMAT

Bonus :

"ibu… aku mau permen… ibu…" seorang anak kecil merengek meminta permen pada ibunya yang sedang sibuk berbelanja. Anak kecil itu menarik baju ibunya, sementara sang ibu tidak terlalu peduli "ibuuu…." Rengek anak berumur 6 tahun itu.

"ini…" seorang anak yang manis dan seumuran dengannya datang dan mengulurkan beberapa biji permen.

"ambilah… aku punya banyak…" dengan ragu-ragu anak yang menangis itu menerima lima buah permen darinya.

"Joongie! Ayo pulang…." Anak manis itu mengangguk ke arah ibunya, dia tersenyum pada anak lelaki itu. Dia berlari menjauhi anak itu sambil melambaikan tangan.

"ibu.. aku baru bertemu anak yang tampan.. dia habis menangis bu.." cerita anak manis itu dengan riang "dan aku aku memberikan permen padanya.."

Anak yang dibilang tampan itu digandengan oleh ibunya berlawanan arah dengan anak manis tadi.

"ibu.. tadi aku bertemu anak yang sangat cantik…"

"oh ya? Mana dia?"

"sudah jauh… dia sangat cantik bu.."

"kalau begitu… dia harus menjadi menantu ibu, arrachi?" sang ibu mengacak lembut rambut anaknya yang tampan.

"pasti.. aku akan menikah dengannya" keduanya berkata bersamaan, namun dengan alasan yang berbeda.

".. karena dia baik dan sangat cantik.. dia bisa memberiku permen setiap hari, iya kan bu?"

"heum.. kau lucu sekali Yunho…" pipi Yunho di cubit dengan gemas.

".. karena dia cengeng, aku akan melindunginya bu.. dan akan ku pamerkan pada teman-teman kalau dia begitu tampan.."

"kau ini laki-laki, Jaejoong.."

"aku tidak perduli.." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah imut anaknya.

"bocah aneh.." kedua ibu itupun membatin hal yang sama.

FINISH

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
